On strange Tides
by iamprongs
Summary: Barbossabeth: a story to continue the ending of PotC:AWE where Barbossa and Elizabeth find themselves in a tricky situation   First Barbossabeth, so please bear with me   Oneshot but maybe soon turned into a Chapter story


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that the mouse owns, Because I'm no mouse.**

**This is my first BarbossaBeth. So please Bare with me, this story might get scary at some parts, because of the bad writing. I apologize in advance for any inconvenience like wrong spellings, Grammar and trauma from reading this story...**

**But I'd still appreciate reviews and favorites! **

**This story is to continue the ending of Pirates of the Caribbean: At worlds end. **

**I might continue the story for a better ending...**

* * *

><p>Jack sparrow, on his Dinghy, caught up with the pearl and committed a mutiny against Barbossa and Elizabeth. And was about to maroon them on the same Island he was left on 12 years back.<p>

"What be the meanin' o' this jack?" Barbossa said as he and elizabeth were tied up

"Well, Considerin' the fact that you did the same to me, I thought I should return the favor hector, savvy?" Jack replied haughtily

"And how exactly did you convinced the crew to join you in this act of treachery?" Elizabeth newly coming into the conversation.

"well..." jack was cut off by Pintel

"Well poppet, Considerin' our bearings. It would be much bet'er fo' us to stick wit' Jack" Pintel said looking back at the crew, making sure they felt the same as he did.

"Well, I'd love to continue this little chat of our,s luv, but your island is waiting!"

Jack cut in impatiently

"How dare you! You malevolent man!" Elizabeth shouted in a very angry manner

"Well, I can't really be having a Mutineer and a Murderess on my ship, can I? "

Jack replied squinting his eyes

Both Elizabeth and Barbossa could argue no more, they had no choice. Jack gave them a pistol and a bottle of rum each. And Marooned them for good.

"Goodbye luv!" Jack said while calmly waving a goodbye when they were forced to jumped off the plank..

Elizabeth, tired, crawled her way up next to Barbossa, Who, was calmly drying himself.

"How... Could you be... so calm? You didn't...even...argue our way out of it!" Elizabeth looking up at Barbossa. Gasping for air in between her sentence.

"It be just a waste of 'me time and breath, missy" Barbossa replied, still calm.

"I can't believe it! The notorious, Captain Blackheart! Agreed to be mutinied by his on men, on his own ship! What happened to all the stories I've heard from when I was a child? About how the great captain barbossa, mercilessly sunk any ship that would come to sight. how the great captain, who knew a solution to every problem in his adventures? Are they all really just stories or Are you not the captain blackheart, that I thought you to be?" Barbossa merely rolled his eyes at elizabeth's speech. And offered his hand to get her up on her feet. Elizabeth gave his hand a stern look and took it.

"So? What's the great Plan of Captain Blackheart? I presume like Jack's? Wait for three days for a ship to come by while drinking rum? Or will we resort to sea-turtles and the hair on our backs?" Elizabeth continued speaking while barbossa continued to rid himself of seawater. "Well? Aren't you going to answer me captain?"

Barbossa let out a loud sigh and started to reply "First o' all, It would do us no good to argue with jack. Second, We be best to start makin' our commodities wee bit more survivable. Thirdly, We only have two bottles of rum, so no, we can't wait for three days for a ship to come by while drinkin' rum." Elizabeth's mouth dropped in bewilderment and barbossa spun around and strode away, looking for a place to make camp for the time being. Elizabeth, Followed him and was about to give him a piece of her mind, Again."I-" Barbossa turned to face her with an annoyed look on his face, challenging her to continue her sentence. His face only inches away from hers

"An' Fourthly, Don't ye ever stop talkin'?"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped open once again. She continued following him. Until she gave in and started to talk a bit more camly, "So, What 'is' your plan captain?"

Barbossa noticed the change of her tone and saw that this question has no hint of sarcasm what so ever.

"Well, like I've said earlier, We best be to start makin' our commodities as survivable as we can, before the sundown." Barbossa replied in a identical tone.

"What exactly do you suggest we do captain?" Elizabeth sounding more accepting of the idea.

"Most important thing we could have is fire, ye think ye can handle that, missy?"

"A-a fire? M-most certainly!"

"Ye sound unsure o' yeself, missy. Ye sure you can handle that?"

"Of course! Why can't I?"

"Ye tell me missy..." Barbossa looked at her skeptically and Elizabeth, in return, gave him somewhat an unsure look.

"And what will you doing Captain? I don't expect a person such as yourself would leave a lady with all the work?"

"Don't get ye nickers in a twist. I be makin' the roof we'll need above our heads. AN' ye'r NOT a lady..." Barbossa replied with a grin on his face.

Hours passed, and the sun was an hour 'till it would set and barbossa had just finished making the roof they'd be staying under in. He had shaken the base of the roof, to check if it was sturdy enough. Being satisfied with it's sturdiness. He went over to elizabeth to check on the fire they would need. "What has become of our-" Barbossa stopped from complete and utter shock that elizabeth until now has not produced any flame and is still frustratingly fiddling with wet pieces of wood. "You ain't goin' to make fire with Wet pieces of wood!" Barbossa scolded her and Elizabeth gave him a confused and tired look before slumping onto the ground and blowing strands of her hair from her face.

Barbossa disappeared and soon came back with pieces of dried wood and grass in his arms. He dropped them Infront of elizabeth and handed her two thin twigs. "Here hold these! And hold them like this" he instructed her. He overlapped his rough hands on her own, elizabeth looked at their hands on top of each other and she could feel that they were both firm and gentle. She gave a faint smile, but immediately shook her head to perish the thought. Then she continued to listen to Barbossa's lesson

"an' start rubbing 'em t'gether like there be no morn'" he guided her hands with his and started to rub the two twigs together. "an' ev'ry now an' then, blow on it to 'ncourage the flames to get bigger!" Elizabeth started to wonder if he was still talking about making fire, never the less, she continued to listen, soon enough they got a big enough flame to last them the whole night. "there ye go!" Barbossa said satisfied.

"Now our only problem be our food!"

"Now that, I can most certainly do captain!" Elizabeth said presenting to fetch food for them.

"Are ye sure now? Tis almost nightfall and I need be assured you are capable of such."

"I can do this, barbossa."

"Last time ye said that, I had to take over!"

"fine, If you don't trust in me that much, I suggest we do it together!"

Barbossa gave a skeptical look and Gave a nod of agreement.

"Captain, You collect the coconuts and Fruits you can find, and I'll go fishing. Do we have an accord?"

"Aye."

Elizabeth started to undress. and Barbossa, keeping a close eye while collecting fruits that they can use. Elizabeth stopped as soon as she was only wearing her breeches and her shirt. Barbossa, was secretly displeased. She started to wade on the shore, and dove in with the spear she had made. Soon she surfaced, out of breath. Barbossa found himself staring at her as the glow from the setting sun hit her face evenly. Elizabeth in return found herself looking for barbossa and when she found him, both immediately looked away from each other. Soon enough, Barbossa heard shouting and screaming. He rushed to the shore only to find elizabeth shouting for joy that she caught a fish. "Ahaha! I actually caught one!" barbossa rolled his eyes in relief that she was not in any danger.

That night. they were both happily eating fish, drinking coconut milk, and warming themselves in the fire they made.

"Barbossa?"

"Aye?"

"How do you really intend to leave this retched island?"

"In the morn, we'll start making our raft..."

"I see, and where shall we head to?"

"Wherever the tide takes us, let's just hope a ship will find us before the sharks do..."

Barbossa joked with a grin.

"That's not funny" elizabeth pouted.

For sometime they just sat there quietly staring at fire and Barbossa had opened his bottle of the rum and slowly took lugs at it. Then Elizabeth had realized that she was leaning on barbossa. And He didn't seem to mind, until she sat up right from awkwardness. He looked at her with a face that said 'what's wrong? I didn't mind' maybe she understood that face for she rested her head on his shoulder once again.

"Barbossa?" she asked again

"Hmm?" he looked at her with a questioning look.

"How does it feel...To not feel?" she too, looked at him, making their faces, inches apart.

"I tell ye, It is far worse than death. To feel thirst that can never be quenched, to be hungry and never be able to sate it, To not even feel the heat of the sun on my skin, or the wind on my face "

He continued "to never feel the warmth of anything...or anyone" he said while running the back of his index down her cheek. And Elizabeth's eyes followed his finger as it fell from her face. "And Now?" she asked. He took another lug from the bottle of rum and sat up right. "Being Unable t' feel for ten long years will give ye a different perspective of life, Miss Swann. Ye'll be able to appreciate each and every feeling. Even the painful ones." He said taking another lug at the rum, Suddenly elizabeth put hers arms around his upper torso, from shock he kept his arms up. But soon he warmed up to the idea and layed his arms around her. "You feel...so warm barbossa" she cooed

A grin creeped onto his face and he held her more tightly. They had different conversations as they shared warmth.

"And how do ye expect a pirate to love, missy?"

"To be firm and rough, but still be gentle and caring" elizabeth said as she recalled his hands on hers as he taught her to start a fire. And she had not noticed that she had a smile on her face

"An' what's with that smile o' yours?" barbossa asked curiously

Elizabeth immediately shook the expression off her face. "what?" she said looking up at him.

"Don't be playin' me as a fool, I know what I saw..."

Elizabeth looked away and towards the ocean, And barbossa understood that she really did not want to talk about such a thing. She took barbossa's almost finished bottle of rum and took her own lug.

"Have you ever loved, barbossa?" She looked up at him again.

He took back the rum and took one big lug.

"Aye, Once."

Elizabeth sat up straight releasing him from their previous position. "Who?"

"She was of noble blood, Much younger than I, she was. She was our prisoner, but she lied 'bout 'er lineage. Said she was the daughter of a pirate she was. And I believed her, Maybe it was her fiery attitude, and her courageous threats."

"So you fell for her from the moment you met her?"

"Aye, that be true. She tried to kill me, but that just gave me more reason to fall for her. An' soon enough, she couldn't keep her little charade to go on much further. And I found the truth. and It broke me heart, to be true."

"That she wasn't of pirate blood?" Elizabeth asked curiously

"Ney, Because she lied straight to me face."

"But Barbossa, You're a pirate, I doubt that she was able to trust you..."

"Aye, that be true..." Barbossa's face seemed more grim, and elizabeth saw that immediately. And firmly grabbed him by the back of the neck to give him a Hug.

"It's alright barbossa..." she whispered in his ear. And gave him a peck on the side of his face.

"that girl..." he whispered back, elizabeth's hair gently moved as his breath brushed on it. "She ,was you..." he cooed.

Elizabeth released him from her grip and took a few steps back. "C-captain, you can't... be serious about this. You've just had too much rum." she grabbed the bottle of rum from him.

"Aye, That be a possibility..." he grabbed the bottle back and finished the rum in it.

"Enough!" Elizabeth grabbed the empty bottle "Great, you finished it! How often do you drink rum?"

"I'm more accustomed to drinkin' Wine. so I say, not that often..."

Barbossa stood up with a grin on his face, He wobbled as walked. Then from drunkenness, he fell and elizabeth, who barely caught him, struggled to balance the weight of them both, but her slim body could not carry the weight of captain Barbossa and they both fell, Barbossa first and she lay on top of him. Their faces, Inches apart. They both can feel each others breath on their faces, both can feel each others heart beat.

And both secretly savored the moment.

Elizabeth immediately jumped to her feet "I-I'm s-sorry." and she strode off to the dark caribbean island shore.

She sat there alone for awhile until she heard footsteps coming near her. She hugged her knees closer to herself as the footsteps became closer and louder.

"Did ye honestly think a renowned captain as meself would get drunk that easily?"

Elizabeth looked at barbossa seated beside her from the edge of her eye.

"Aye, What I did was truly out of line. And for your consideration, I made the story up just so I can put ye over the edge. I'm not proud of what I've done. But past is past. All I can hope to happen is for ye to accept my mistake and go on with our lives."

"You honestly consider that as an apology captain?" Elizabeth still not content with barbossa's intension.

"Ye've always been this stubborn?" Barbossa cockily answered

"And you think that calling me stubborn is going to help you?" She said with more gravity in her voice. She stood from where she was and strode away. Barbossa rolled his eyes, being annoyed from her stubbornness and chasing after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "I've already apologized, now accept it!"

"It would hardly call it 'accepting your apology' if your merely forcing me to do it."

"It's good enough for me!" He said with a grin

"No!" She said with utter bewilderment plastered on her face she shook his hand off her arm and walked faster away from him. He again grabbed her and spun her to face him

"Ye refuse to accept that ye are stubborn, yet ye're doing this?"

"I don't call this stubborn captain blackheart, I call this considering my bearings! Not let go of me!" She said shaking him off her, but this time he took a better grip. Suddenly, they stop. They spot a ship. Elizabeth took the opportunity to break off from him.

"Here! Here! Help!" Elizabeth screamed jumping around and waving her arms. Barbossa on the other hand, took the time to study the ship, He then Immediately ran to elizabeth, covered her mouth and pinned her to the ground. He signaled her to keep quiet and slowly took his hand off her mouth. "Do you, or Don't you want to be saved from this godforsaken island?" she whispered angrily.

"that ship wont be doin' any savin', missy" elizabeth gave him a confused look. "that be a pirate ship, and unlike meself, not all pirates have the same mercy and respect that I have." he said with a grin. "Fine, But can you please get off of me now captain?" elizabeth said in a pleading but sarcastic way. He gave her a forced smirk and released her from his grips. "Ye're lucky I saved you from what could have been your death..."

"Yes, I truly am, but that doesn't change my mind from forgiving you..."

"Aw, Really now? That's too bad! How will I live through 'me life? It would be best if I just ended me life right here, right now! Don't you think so Miss Swann?" Barbossa gave a pout full of sarcasm. Elizabeth just gave him a very stern and hateful glare before continuing to walk away from him. Barbossa in return continued to follow her "Why do you keep following me? If my forgiveness is not what you're after, what is?" She asked, now annoyed. "Do I even Have to answer that, missy?" he looked at her from head to toe with a lustful smile. "Huh! Your impossible!" She said in disgust. "I just thought, I should follow you around before you call out to any more things that could lead to our deaths" he grinned. "Your really finding this amusing, aren't you?" she said this, more annoyed than she was awhile ago.

"Well if ye just forgave me in the first place, we wouldn't o' come this far in the fight!" he shouted back

"Well if you didn't fool me into thinking that you actually had feelings for me- , I-I, W-we. this fight... this fight Didn't have to come this far." she said with her voice slowly getting muffled as her head tilted down.

They both stopped arguing. Barbossa slowly walked up to her, tilted her chin up to face him "If I be correct, the proper words for this moment is, Forgive me Miss swan." he held her tight as tight as he could. Then she whispered the words "I'm inclined to acquiesce to your request...means-"

"I know what it means..." and there and then, he continued to hold her tightly.


End file.
